hollowayskeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Hawke
|image = Image:yourcharacter.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Hawke |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 31 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Dude |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Dragon Age 2 |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 3025 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = }} Information Pre-Game History Garrett Hawke is the first child of Malcolm and Leandra Hawke. After they fled from both the Circle of Magi and Leandra's family in Kirkwall, they settled in Fereldan in a small town named Lothering. It was there that Hawke spent most of his life. While his sister Bethany began to show skill with magic like their father, Hawke found that he had great skill with a blade. Eventually Hawke joined the king's army alongside his little brother Carver. Unfortunately their first taste of real combat came during the battle of Ostagar against the Darkspawn. After the king was betrayed by his most trusted general the army was all but destroyed. Hawke and Carver barely escaped with their lives. They fled back to Lothering were they gathered the rest of their family with a horde of Darkspawn biting at their heels. As they fled they met Aveline and Wesley Vallen, a soldier and templar also fleeing from the Darkspawn. The two families banded together in order to survive but eventually the hordes of Darkspawn managed to corner them. When all seemed lost they were rescued by Flemeth, the fabled Witch of the Wilds, but not before losing both Wesley and Carver. After more running they finally managed to leave Ferelden and sail to Kirkwall. It was there they planned to meet Leandra's brother Gamlen Amell, who was supposed to be a noble within the city. Unfortunately it seemed that Gamlen had fallen on some bad times. He was no longer a noble and the Amell's money and estate were gone. For them to even get into the city Gamlen commits Hawke and Bethany to work as smugglers for a year. After the year passed, Hawke and his family still lived with Gamlen but for Bethany to be safe they needed money and status to hide behind. It was then they heard of an expedition into the Deep Roads led by a dwarf named Bartrand Tehtras. Seeing this as much needed opportunity to make some coin and make a name for themselves, Hawke and Bethany pushed to become part of the expedition. Originally they were turned away by Bartrand but they soon met his brother Varric who suggested that instead they become partners and invest a good sum of money into this expedition. With Varric's help, and the help of several others including an elven blood mage named Merrill, a former slave named Fenris, a pirate named Isabella, a former Grey Warden named Anders, and their old friend Aveline, the siblings managed to raise the money and become part of the expedition. Not wanting to loose Bethany like he lost Carver, Hawke told her to remain behind which she did reluctantly. After the expedition made its way into the Deep Road, Bartrand betrayed Varric and Hawke as he didn't want to split the profits with them. Despite being stabbed in the back, they survived, found treasure of their own, and made their way back to Kirkwall. Bartrand was long gone by that point however. Eager to share the good news with his family, Hawke immediately headed home to find them, only to find that during his time in the Deep Roads Bethany was discovered by Templars and forced to join the Circle of Magi. Hawke could do nothing for her now. Three years passed after that and Hawke used the treasure he found to buy back his family's estate. Now he had made a name for himself and was asked by Viscount Marlowe, the ruler of Kirkwall, to help the city deal with the Qunari that had landed in the city after their ship was wrecked during a vicious storm. Tension began to rise between the Qunari and the citizens of Kirkwall over the years, especially as some citizens began to convert to the Qunari. Hawke agreed to help settle things and bring some peace back to the city. Unfortunately things wouldn't go that easily. A fanatic within the chantry named Petrice wanted nothing more than to start a war with the Qunari and cleanse them from the city. To do so she would even go so far as to kill the Viscount's son and frame Hawke, who had dealing with the Qunari before, for the deed. She was unsuccessful in doing so and her crime was discovered but before she could be arrested and judged she was killed by the Qunari. To make things even worse, during the time that Hawke was trying to settles things with the Qunari his mother was kidnapped without his knowledge. Only when he returned to his home one night and received word from his uncle that his mother was missing did he find out. He began looking for her immediately and learned that a woman matching his mother's description was seen helping an injured man in the slums. After tracking him down Hawke found that the man was an insane mage that had been murdering women for years. Though Hawke tried to save her, he was too late in finding her. All he could do was kill the man that murdered her. Eventually Hawke discovered that the Qunari's reason for being in Kirkwall was to reclaim a relic that was stolen from them. A relic that was stolen, and then lost, by Isabela. Hawke agreed to help her find the relic, but instead of returning it to the Qunari though would give it to Isabela's former employer to keep him from killing her. Though despite helping her, the moment Isabela found the relic she fled. With the relations between the Qunari and the city at a boiling point, things were made even worse when the city guard attempted to arrest to fugitives who converted to Qunari. The Arishok, the leader of the Qunari, refused to hand them over and attacked the guards thus beginning a battle within the city. Hawke fought his way through the Qunari soldiers to the Chantry, where many people, including the Viscount, were being held hostage by the Arishok and his remaining soldiers. After finding a way inside, Hawke confronted the Arishok. It was then Isabela returned with the relic in hand. In exchange for the relic the Qunari would release their hostages and leave immediately. They agreed, but they would not leave without Isabela too. To save Isabela's life, Hawke fought against the Arishok in single combat and won, though just barely. Finally peace was restored to Kirkwall and Hawke became its new champion. Game History Personality Hawke is a very sarcastic and humorous soul. Even in the thick of battle Hawke doesn't seem to take things seriously, mocking foes and cracking jokes the entire time. This is as much a self-defense mechanism as it is a way to keep things light even in the darkest of situations. As long as he's smiling and as long as he's laughing, he believes it will keep people from prying into his life and what he may really be feeling. After years of climbing his way up to the top and facing trials that would make even the bravest soldier's legs quake, Hawke is quite confident in his abilities and those of his friends. Outside of losing his little sister, the only family he has left, there is little that scares him anymore. In fact, losing anyone he cares about is the only thing that keeps him up at night. After witnessing the death of his little brother and the tragedy that befell his mother, he's grown quite protective of his ragtag family. Still, despite his confidence, he's aware that his failures are just as grand as his successes and can never forget them. Hawke has a great deal of sympathy for the plight of the mages, mostly due to his little sister being a mage. Like his father, his sister was once an apostate, a mage outside the Circle of Magi, and he did everything he could to protect her. Even after her eventual capture, Hawke continues to help mages who want nothing more than their freedom. He sees this as a way of making up for failing to keep his sister out of the reach of the templars. While he isn't above getting his hands dirty, at his core Hawke is a good man who helps those in need when he can. Behind his comical attitude there is a strong sense of justice. Several times he helps the city guard in apprehending criminals, but there are times Hawke takes the law into his own hands due to the guard's inability or inaction. Most of Hawke's free time is spent with his companions. As his estate completely empty save his dog and menservants, Hawke only returns there to sleep. During the day he walks the streets with Merril and his dog or pester Aveline at the city guard barracks. At night he'll be at the Hanged Man, drinking or playing cards with Isabela and Varric. Other times he'll be with Anders either to chat or find ways to help the mages, and he always makes sure to drop by Fenris' mansion because someone has to check on him. Hawke sees all of his companions as his friends, even if they do not get along too well with each other. While even Hawke may not always agree with them, he sees no reason to try and change them. It's their lives and they'll live them how they see fit. He knows that all he can do is support them and help them when they need him. Appearance Hawke is a man of average height and has a muscular build. He has short, black hair and his sideburns lead into a full beard and mustache. His eyes are auburn and the man is sporting plenty scars from years of fighting all manners of crazy creatures. Unless he's at his house, Hawke wears his armor everywhere and keeps his weapons with him at all times. Hey, Kirkwall is a dangerous place. Abilities, Skills and Talents Though not a mage like his sister and father, Hawke is deadly when wielding a pair of daggers or short blades. He is a skilled duelist, calling out single opponents and killing them quickly. Hawke is quite agile and acrobatic easily able to perform flips, kicks, and jumps. He knows some minor alchemy as he can create smoke bombs and flasks of noxious gas. After training in the king's army, Hawke knows basic survival skills such as how to hunt and bandage minor wounds although after living in Kirkwall for four years he's kind of rusty. While more skilled with blades than his fists, Hawke is no slouch in unarmed combat once KO'ing a Qunari with a punch Relationships Castmates Other Characters Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Dragon Age